"Techinal" Issues
I had no idea what else to name it, so this was the only name I could think of. So, yeah... Anyway, hope you enjoy! Characters *Syntax *Vortex *Emerald *Terron *Thunder *Gemini *Sunstone *Rocky *Zuma *Chase *Rubble *Marshall *Skye It was another day in Adventure bay...The pups were playing around, as usual, when there wasn't a mission. As for Syntax... Syntax: Hey Chase. Have you seen Vortex? Chase: Yes, She's in her pup-house. Syntax: Okay, thanks. Syntax runs towards Vortex's pup house. It seems as though he might have something to tell Syntax: Vortex! Vortex! Vortex: Huh? Hey Syntax. What's up! Syntax: I built my first computer! Vortex: Interesting for a pup to do it himself. Syntax: Well, it w-hey!! Vortex: Haha, just kidding! Syntax: Don't do that next time! Vortex: What? It's a joke! Syntax: Maybe for you... Vortex: So, free to show me your, "computer?" Syntax: Okay! -stop doing that- The two pups walk to Syntax's pup-house, continuing the conversation. Vortex: Wow, the PAW Patrol has evolved fast, hasn't it? Syntax: It sure has. Vortex: If more recruits join, where would they put their vehicles, or will the have to share the same vehicle as well as their job? Syntax: Maybe they would share... Vortex: Probably. Syntax: So... I've been teaching Emerald to make a Computer.. Vortex: Wait, so you taught her, before you made one? Syntax: No the other way around. Vortex: Oh. So you made a computer without knowing it would work? Wow, you're late reminding me. Syntax: I forgot! Vortex: Uh huh... Syntax: I'm serious! I did! Vortex: I believe you! Syntax: ...Y'know, Sunstone? Vortex: What about him? Syntax: He's gotta spill the beans for her. Vortex: Yeah, it's almost obvious that he does feel for Eme....rald. They see an eagerly Emerald grinning, just to the side of Syntax's pup house. Vortex: Well, her personality is new. Syntax: Emerald, could you hold on for a minute? She doesn't say anything. Vortex: So, where is this "Computer" you wanted to show me? Syntax: It's here somewhere. Vortex: Uh huh... Syntax: Stop with the sarcasm! Anyway, here it is! *pulls out a green motherboard* Vortex: That's it? A motherboard? I was expecting a wired... Syntax: I have yet to test it. Vortex: Oh. But on what? Syntax: I don't know yet, we could use the screens in the lookout. Vortex: So, Emerald, what did you want to show us? Emerald also shows them a motherboard. A much larger one. Syntax: Oh boy... Vortex: Seems like you've been outsmarted, or beaten, or- Syntax: Hold on.. *scrutinizes Emerald's motherboard* It IS bigger, but is it efficient? Vortex: Test it. Syntax: Are you in favor of either of us? Vortex: No, just saying. (Scene Changer: Vortex's Badge. If she even has one) Syntax: I did build in a socket where I could plug the motherboard in. Vortex: So does Emerald... Syntax: "Sigh" Here we go.. Syntax plugs in the motherboard through different wires to see if it would work. It did, but some errors had been there. Syntax: Oh... I guess I made a mistake there. Vortex: How about we try Eme- Syntax: Alright, alright! Vortex: Well...plug it in! Syntax: *stalling* Hold on a minute! I need to make sure they are in the right place... After 7 minutes of stalling, Syntax tests out the motherboard, and it worked! Syntax: No way... Vortex: Welp, I stand correct. Work more, bro! Syntax: Stop calling me bro! Vortex: Yeesh. Sensitivity there. Syntax: I'm sorry...just stressed. Vortex: Well, you gotta admit, she's smart. You're smart too. Syntax: What does that make you? Vortex: A pup. Syntax: If you're trying to be funny it isn't working. Vortex: Oh... Syntax: Well, I better get working then. Syntax walked away from the lookout, a sense of dismay. Rocky saw him and went towards him. Rocky: Hey Syntax, everything alright? Syntax: I'm fine... Rocky: Hmm. Seems like you aren't Syntax: I told you, I'm fine! I can manage. Rocky: Uh, okay then... More TBA Category:Fanon Category:Fanfics Category:Stories by SuperSpyChase Category:Pups' Adventures